The Great Magic Detective Kaito? !
by Mari 1412
Summary: When Kuruba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi schools decide to merge will Shinichi find out Kaito's secret or will something more happen. Shounen-ai for now M later. KaiShin
1. School Start!

**4th of July**

"Oi Shinichi!"

"Ah Ran whats wrong?"

"Me and Sonoko were wondering if you could get us glow sticks before the fireworks start please"

As I looked into my best friends eyes I couldn't help but succumbing to her demand.

"Fine but just this one time okay"_ Why would you need glow sticks the fireworks will light up the sky anyways._

At the other side

"Bakaito! Why did you forget the glow sticks you know its more fun to have them before the fireworks!"

"Ahoko! Why do you even need glow sticks were just here to watch fireworks anyway!"

Aoko then started glaring at Kaito. Him knowing she couldn't hit him because she doesn't have a broom he would be safe but when he brings her home she will probably keep on whining to him which he did not want to deal with later, so he decided to just go get them.

"Fine I know I know I'll go get them but you better not ask me to get anything else"

While Shinichi and Kaito were walking to get the glow sticks they noticed the fireworks were about to start

_Oh no!_ they both thought

As they ran to get the glow sticks little did they know fate would bring them together.

**Next time school starts**

"Everyone I have an announcement to make"

"Everyone turned around to look at their teacher"

"Okay so the principal has decided to merge with another school everyone"

"What?! Which school"

"Um I don't remember the name but I know that the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi goes there"

"Kyaaa!" Screamed all the girls "Does that mean that he'll be in our class"

"Well I don't know about that but I do know that he gets to choose which classroom he wants to attend"

"Hey maybe he'll choose our class you know since Hakuba is here too" whispered the girls

"Hmm I would like to know if his level of intelligence is the same as mine" smirked Hakuba

"Ya I wonder if he'll fall for my tricks like you Hakuba" Kaito laughed while Hakuba glared at him

_'so the detective from the clock heist is coming here huh, yep school is about to get way more exciting' _thought Kaito

"Umm sensei when will kids from the other school come" Aoko asked who seemed more excited then usual "I wanna be the first one to introduce them to the school"

"Ahoko who would care if you show them around the school" Kaito ran away as Aoko approached him with the broom doing their usual routine

"Actually they arrive today, this news is a week old _tehe_

Everyone froze shocked their teacher would forget something important as this.

Tak! Tak!

"Ah that's probably them everyone be on your best behavior okay"

Everyone started moving around nervous to meet the "new kids", some girls were even complaining they needed more time to look presentable for their future would-be husband.

Kaito didn't waste a single second he made a trick were when the person walks in they will be sprayed with glue and chicken feathers.

Everyone immediately felt bad for the students who would walk in.

As the door opened everyone anticipated who would be the first to enter.

"Hello! Everyone! My name is Hiroshi Daisuke nice to meet you!"

Everyone looked disappointed the guy managed to evade the trap but nothing else was special. They weren't even going to try to guess who would be the next to enter.

Boy were they surprised with the next person who walked in.

The famous Kudo Shinichi walked in.

Shinichi walked over the string with no problem and told his childhood friend behind him "Oi Ran watch out for the trap don't blame me if you set it off I warned you"

Kaito stared at Shinichi shocked while everyone stared at Kaito surprised his trap was so easily evaded.

"Hello everyone my name is Kudo Shinichi nice to meet you" While Shinichi calmly introduced himself the poor three other students he didn't warn were attacked with glue and feathers. That was Kaito's cue.

"Welcome to classroom 1-A!"

Shinichi met Kaito eye to eye as he smirked with a look that said '_I know it was you who set the trap'_

Everyone stared wide-eye at Shinichi and Ran then at Kaito and Aoko

"You guys look really similar!"

"Ya except Kudou-kun looks way cuter kyaa!"

"The other girl is also hotter!"

Kaito and Aoko felt annoyed by the comparison when the two looked at eachother they both knew what had to be done.

Shinichi looked like he didnt care while Ran looked embarrassed "You know I think the other girl looks cuter I like her hair"

Aoko blushed a little having a better impression of the girl but still wanted to continue the plan which Kaito should start any second now.

"Oi famous detective and his girlfriend there how about meeting me outside for a challenge"

Shinichi looked annoyed but decided to just go with it if he wanted to adjust to the school and the moment he looked at Kaito he knew he was something special but didnt know what.

**Outside**

"Ok so this is how we'll do it first of all we put Aoko and Ran to fight!"

"Ehh! But I don't wanna hurt Nakamori-san"

"Oh its okay your not gonna fight each other your going to fight against boys karate team and see who beats the most boys in a tree minute time limit"

"Oh but of course (interupted Aoko) if you dont think you can, you could forfeit"

"No now that I know I don't have to fight you I feel more like doing this"

"I feel bad for the boys having to face Ran even I have a hard time avoiding her punches"

Kaito looked at Shinichi a little bit surprised he didn't think he would have so much confident in the girl he was putting on the ring which peaked his interest a little on how the girl fights.

"Hoorah!" Bam!

Everyone looked in surprise at Ran who just defeated the whole karate team.

Ran is the winner with Aoko losing by one person.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone Ran won the karate contest five years in a row" yelled Ran's best friend Sonoko with confidence like she was the one who won the challenge.

"Okay next up is Kaito and Shinichi!", "The challenge is who could dress up as a better girl!"

"Nani! I'm not dressing up as a girl!" Screamed Shinichi looking a little flustered

"Com on its not gonna kill you hey how about you could get help with this contest an a handicap against me plus it'll give you some eye candy" Kaito winked at the annoyed high school detective

"Fine but its probably going to take a while for the person to come help since I don't know where she is right now '_only she could help at a time like this_ _even though its a pain I don't want to lose to this guy for some reason' thought Shinichi _

"Fine then let it begin!" Kaito smirked as he knew he would win because he could just mask himself with the most cutest girl as his face and he'll win but if tantei-kun attends more of his heists he could figure out his identy as Kaitou Kid _'but I mean how could a guy look good in a dress'_

**Five minutes later**

"Hey! Are you ready yet if not i could give you more time" Kaito decided to just put on a wig and make up as to not give some sort of clue to Kudo-kun that could later help him figure out who he is '_I should have come later I mean five minutes I don't think even a professional can be that fast in putting make up on a guy'_

"Ya I'm coming out! But don't you dare laugh or you'll get it!"

"Fine I get it just come out!" Kaito was actually surprised that he was told he was done and was now actually curious on how his tantei-kun looks like.

Shinich stepped out stumbling over the high heels his mother gave him to wear "Geez! She should have just given me flats if she was gonna dress me up like this" as Shinchi looked up he was surprised at how Kaito looked like a girl '_huh thats why he did this competition he knew he would win this, I should have forfeit nothing was worth this embarrassment'_

The moment Kaito saw Shinichi the first word that popped into his head was kawaii~

After moments of Kaito looking at him Shinichi had enough.

"What are you looking at!"

"Nothing just thought you looked cute is all" never did Kaito think what happend next well would happen. Shinichi went beat red in the face making the whole look if it could even get any more cuter totally cute no different more like he looks _delicious_ to him now.

"Who are you calling cute I did this to see who would win not for you entertainment!"

"Hey dont get all worked up now i did tell you that we would be seeing eye candy" Kaito had this sudden urge to want to go up and kiss the high school detective but fought down the urge '_maybe I'm just thinking this because this is the first time im seeing him like this'_

"Shi-chan you forgot to wear your sexy leg ring!"

By this time if their was anything redder a face can be Shinichi would be looking like that.

"Hahahahahah! Shi-chan huh okay from now on im going to call to call you that" Kaito was very amused right now but he wondered were he had seen this women before she seemed oddly familiar.

"That's it I forfeit!" Shinichi went back to change within 10 seconds and went stomping down the stairs

Just as Kaito was about to stop him Shinichi's "curse" took affect.

"Someone call the police theirs a dead body!"

Within the next moment Kaito saw Shinichi hurrying to the scene. It only took a few moments of seeing his tantei-kun in action to know why he was called The Great High School Detective Kudo Shinichi.


	2. The Locker Room Murder

"There's a dead body in the boys locker room!"

Shinichi rushed to the scene as soon as he heard them yell feeling like the death god once more

"Tell me all the details of when you found him and what he was doing before this happened"

Everyone stared at Kudo-kun having the chance to seeing him being all detective-like on the first day of the schools mix.

"Umm he is this schools judo team captain he was supposed to participate in the championships that should start in about 2 hours. Last time I saw him he was practicing his moves with a sparring partner but I don't reme- ah! It was class 1-E Hibaki-kun he was a runner up in the last championship!"

"Alright someone go get this Hibaki-kun and give me the details on anyone who might have had a grudge and/or was jealous of him"

"Everyone did exactly as they were told in fear of another dead body that would show up"

**Five minutes later**

[Prime Suspect Class 1-E Hibaki Chou] "Oi oi why did you bring me here I'm busy you know!"

[Suspect 2 Class 2-B Sato Kyousuke] "Ya were supposed to be practicing for the championships!"

[Suspect 3 Take Tom] "Com'on everyone relax we still have some time before the championships even begin"

"Okay I need each one of you to state your name and what you were doing at the time of the crime"

"Huh?! Who the hell do you think you are to be talking to us like that!"

"I am Kudo Shinichi… tantei-san"

"Eh?! Are you by any chance the famous high school detective who went against the Phantom Thief Kid once and almost caught him"

"Yes but for now please answer my questions you guys are the suspects of a murder case"

"What! You gotta be kidding me I was practicing with my judo captain moments ago so you can't suspect me and he can also be my alibi"

Ignoring him Shinichi instead went into the boys' locker room to observe the state of the body _you can tell there was no foul play but judging from his appearance he was in a state of shock of the object/serum that killed him_

(Few Minutes Passing By)

"Hm? He looks like he died of suffocation but something seems off just what is it that the murderer used I feel like it's at the tip of my tongue"

Kudo was searching every locker and every trash can at school to find something that could piece the whole case together but nothing showed up no powder, poison, some type suspicious liquid or anything that can be lethal.

_Just what is it I know I've seen this in a case somewhere but which argh why is such a simple case getting me worked up is it because I'm still embarrassed from being called cute… just the thought of it gets me worked up maybe I should call the ha-_

"Ne~ is Kudo-kun having such a hard time in such an easy case"

Shinichi recognized that voice which always sent shivers down his spine

"H-Haibara?!"

"I thought the great detective would be able to figure out this case easily considering all the evidence this amateur left behind"

"Don't tell me that you know the solution to-"

"I didn't say anything yet" interrupted Haibara "I'm merely implying that I know how he was killed but not who did it"

"So.. how did he get killed!" borderline shouted Shinichi

"Say it politely and then maybe I'll tell you, no show you" smirked evilly Haibara

"Fine please~ tell me how he was killed Ojou-san" said the irritated detective knowing Haibara hated him calling her that

"Hmp fine then you're lucky I'm such a nice person (_ya right_ thought Shinichi) here I found this in the trash I recognized this smell anywhere the poison that lets the murderer get away~"

As soon as Haibara said that Shinichi had pieced the whole puzzle together figuring out everything

"Hoh~ telling from that smirk on your face I assume you figured it out"

"Yep now to reveal my deduction to everyone before that person kills himself"

"Wait wh-"

Grabbing Haibara's hand Shinichi smirks "Cmon lets go no time to waste!"

**At the crime scene**

"Hey has anyone seen Kudo-kun he left a while ago and hasn't come back"

"Do you think that maybe he ran away?"

"Heh now at least we know that he isn't the perfect guy these girls describe him to be"

"No I definitely know that he will come I mean he's smarter than all of you guys combined, so be quiet and wait for him unless you want to be the next body that turns up!"

That shut all the boys up

All of a sudden the students hear panting noises

Everyone immediately turned around

"So has anyone left the scene yet or did you guys all get involved in a murder"

"Hey we know you're a detective and all but don't even joke about that"

"Well while my jokes are never good sadly this one is the truth"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like the murderer planned to withhold the championships for his own selfish reasons, reasons that shouldn't have resulted in murder"

"So get on with it who's the murderer!"

"I knew from the start who it was but didn't have enough evidence to reveal my theory, but now I know who it is"

"The murderer is none other than you Hibaki-kun!"

"Huh?! how can it be me I was just practicing with him that's all even if we do get angry with each other I wouldn't go as far as too kill him-"

"But you did, you see the anxiousness from having to spar with your own captain and everyone around you telling you to give up even your own parents sparked something in you making you do something you shouldn't have.."

"Wait how would you even know that?!"

"Well you see-"

_(Couple of minutes earlier)_

"Um.. Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be miss Saki-san"

"Uh-yes how may I help you?"

"Well you see it seems like the judo's team captain was murdered and-"

Toichi was?! That can't be true just a couple moments ago he was sparring with Hibaki-kun at the gym!"

"So you do know him someone told me you were his girlfriend and that this Hibaki-kun had a special relationship with you?"

"Hibaki-kun? We certainly had a relationship but that was only as friends why are you even mentioning him?"

"It seems like he is the prime suspect and I would like to know more about him now please tell me the truth I know your hiding something from me and if it is found out that you helped in the murder you can be sent to prison too"

Hesitating for a moment Saki took a breath and told them everything "T-the truth is Hibaki-kun confessed to me last night that he liked me I knew for awhile now it seems like he would always confide in me telling me how he was always looked down upon and always compared to Toichi. It was yesterday after school he called me out saying he has something important to say that's when he told me "I love you, please break up with Toichi-sempai and go out with me". I thought it was absurd but then he told me "I know what I ask for is impossible, but at least answer this in tomorrow's match who do you think will win me or Toichi-sempai"-

"I stayed silent and looked on the ground because why wouldn't I root for my boyfriend but then he told me "Your just like the others not believing in me well you'll see tomorrow I will win because Toichi-sempai won't be able to make it" I asked him what did he mean but he just turned and walking away that's all I know..."

Shinichi watched her start crying not knowing how to comfort her without doing it awkwardly but he did know one thing he will capture the murderer and bring him to jail.

(_Present_)

"That's how I knew, but to think what set you off was because of the girl you love rooting for the guy she loves it seems like in the end you didn't love her at all…" for just making her suffer

"You don't know anything I did love her I did he just got in the way!"

"You wouldn't make your loved ones suffer trust me I know"

After saying that Shinichi started feeling reminiscent, but shook his head getting back to the main issue

"So in the end you did murder him"

"I didn't murder him! Prove it then, prove that I murdered him accusing me out of the blue ain't going to put me in jail!"

"Fine then this is what happened. After the sparring match you and Toichi-san were talking in the locker rooms about the upcoming match the conversation probably went like this-"

"Hey Hibaki-kun excited for the match? We finally get to have a match together!"

"Ya looking forward to it but honestly Sempai I don't think I can beat you.."

"Don't think like that do you think I made it here by looking down on myself I got here because I knew I would face tough opponents and I will try to overcome those obstacles no matter how many times it took"

"Semp-"

"Plus, I got people rooting for me and this year I have Saki to be with me" Toichi smiled fondly

"That's what made the "deal" clear you would kill Toichi-san because to you it was like he was showing off everything you didn't have and that he didn't understand you"

"Your just assuming how the conversation went!"

"Nope.. There is a witness who wishes not to be named but he overheard your conversation. He didn't tell me at the beginning because he actually looked up to you and didn't want to see you locked away"

"Now for how you killed him you used a kind of poison that is hard to detect because of the hard to notice smell to kill him by the time the sparring match ended you both would have been thirsty, so I think beforehand you placed the poison in the drink. Of course because you were a kohai you followed the rules in the gym of respecting your sempai. You got water for him to drink easily going by undetected because truth is Toichi-san respected you as an opponent and I think you knew that too. But because you thought what you were doing was right you slipped in the poison in the water bottle and watched him drink it until he died the reason his face is in shock is, because he couldn't believe what you did" 

"A while ago I found a bag of that poison outside the gym trash it seems like in the end you disposed of it carelessly and I'm sure if we send the water bottle to a lab to do tests they would find residue on it, now then do you still deny being the murderer"

At the end of Shinchi's speech Hibaki broke down "Yes it was me it wasn't fair everyone looked down on me and just when I thought I had a ray of hope it was shot down I didn't want to live with that... I didn't want him to live stealing everything from me I'm sorry..."

(_5 minutes later)_

"The cops are here!"

"Hey Shinichi it's been a long time since we saw you solve a case"

"Ah! Megure-keibu ya I caught him but still killed because of jealousy he shouldn't have died"

"Well on this job you see that no one should be killed, but by the end you realize that's why we're here we won't let them get away and kill more lives we will always capture them no matter what" he smiled fondly.

"Okay boys take him!"

As Hibaki-kun was walked to the police car he noticed Saki-san and looked down on the ground in shame but to his surprise..

"I will wait for you I will wait until you get out because I do believe in you and I know Toichi-san would have wanted me to stick by you because" with tears streaming down her face "H-he and me knew you would do great things in life because we love you!"

After witnessing the scene Shinichi noticed Hibaki with tears looking down smiling sadly and thought _see you did have someone who believed in you_

"Oi Shinchi!"

Turning around "Ah Haibara what is it?"

"That poison..."

"Ya I know..Aconite it's hard to get by I wonder how he even got it"

"You don't think-"

"Yep I guess we have someone troublesome to deal with at this school ah-ah just when I thought these troublesome days would end"

"Hey look what's on the floor"

"Hm?"

"Meitantei-san long time no trick! I know this is rude considering we haven't met since the clock heist. I sure do hope you will be able to come to my next heist that's coming soon I would love to challenge you again after that heist. Ah! I know how about this for the headlines KAITO KID V.S KUDO SHINICHI well it's in the works but make sure to come... P.S You look really cute as a girl

_Long time? I'm sure last time was a few wee- Ah! I forgot he only ever met me in Conan's body not in my own. This will be interesting now I won't have anything to hold me back. Wait- _"Hm? Since when did Kaitou Kid see me as a girl?"

"AHAaahaHAa!"

A little startled after reading the note and hearing the girl next time him laugh Shinichi was confused "What are laughing about Haibara?"

"Look at the back he's right you do look like a cute girl"

As Shinichi turned it around his face went dark red at the picture of him being dressed as a girl "How did he even get this picture?! Just you watch Kid I'll get you at that heist way worse than you did to me!"

"Are you sure a girl as yourself will be able to do that" smirked Haibara

"Urusai!"

Little did these two know that perched above the tree someone was watching them.

"I finally found you Kudo Shinichi..."


	3. Cards!

**Two days later**

_Riiiiing!_

"Everyone, please get back to your seats. As you all know by now since both schools have merged. We noticed that the kids from our school and the other are separating themselves from one another, so because of that we thought why not plan a trip to get to know one another"

Ehh are you sure it's for us somehow I think you teachers are taking advantage!

"Ya that's right aren't you guys going to have a drinking party afterwards. I heard the teachers at the other school are pretty hot and since the schools merged they also came right?"

"Does sensei have a crush perhaps.." smirked Kaito

"Of course not! You little brats don't get carried away (Says the blushing sensei). This will be a two partner trip one from this school, and one from the other school. There may be a boy paired up with a girl because there seems to be an uneven amount of boys and girls in this class. Should that problem arrive we will take the situation into consideration so they could still be together on the trip but not in the same room….. Oh yes another thing there will be a competition of wits whichever pair wins gets to receive a free trip to any place…."

"Really I want to go to America!"

"..In Japan that is" finished the teacher

"Che getting us all excited but I have been wanting to go to Hokkaido for awhile their seems to be a festival that will be going on soon"

"Then I want to be paired up with Kudo-kun!"

"Hey! No fair I wanted to be his partner!"

"From our class wouldn't Kudo and Hakuba be the best choices right now they are the smartest here"

_Even though they're being sincere somehow this doesn't make me feel happy_ thought both Hakuba and Kudo

"Huh how rude and to think ore-sama was going to let one of you lucky girls be partners with me"

"No thanks you might pull a prank on us in the morning"

"Che~ so you figured it out"

"Why don't you go with the new girl she might be interested since she doesn't know you yet and she has been eyeing you since the beginning of class"

"Oh that girl the one that was introduced yesterday she does seem interesting.._their is something about her but somehow I cant lay my finger on it..hmm wait her name is…_

"Oi Haibara!"

_*He snapped his fingers*__..that was her name_ Kaito turned around to see Kudo chatting with Haibara _they seem to be close I wonder what they're talking about._

Everyone was excited and looking at potential partners but most of the girls were crossing their fingers it would be Kudo or Hakuba and the boys hoping it would be Akako even with the slimmest chance they would be paired with the other sex.

"Everyone please quiet down unfortunately this will not be decided by you guys, but decided by drawings! So please come up to choose a card when you find the person with the same letter on the card come register yourselves on the desk. Only one rule **no swapping**!"

You might think this would make the students annoyed but instead they were more excited and nervous than ever to find out who they will end up with.

As everyone lines up to choose a card, anxiously hoping they would get the person they most wanted or hoping to be able to befriend them. Although Kaito was neutral all he knew was if he ended up with a girl he didn't want to go through all the trouble of being placed in another room but then just ending up with another pair and that was no fun. Though he did want to enjoy the trip with someone like Hakuba to play pranks on or maybe even Kudo to tease~ oh the fun they would have.

It was Kaito's turn putting on his poker face so no one would know the letter he got on his card _A huh?_ Hmm let's see who will it be it's going to be one of the two since he knows lady luck will always be by his side. As Kaito memorizes his card he checks around the room observing everyone's reaction checking out who ended up with who.

While looking around he notices Hakuba and Haibara-san were the boy and girl pair he found it hilarious that Hakuba was offering her a rose and Haibara just turns her head and ignores him. Following her line of sight he notices her looking at Kudo _does she like him? _Shaking the thought away he saw Kudo's card….B?!

**A moment later**

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke in the classroom blowing air lifting up all the girls' skirts.

"Kyaa!" some of the girls screamed while girls like Haibara and Akako who although looked calm managing to push down their skirt were feeling a litt- no they were pissed off.

"Everyone please quiet down okay since you all picked cards I hope you will be ready for the trip that will be tomorrow at noon"

"So for now everyone please take out you math books and turn to page 160 and do problems 1-50 with all the work done I want it handed by the end of the day"

_Well that something that could have been avoided.._

After a few minutes past, since the teacher had said that I noticed a few things in this classroom although some students groaned there were some students who stood out well like the little genius he was Kudo was already finished. Of course these were all simple problems that can be solved easily for someone like him. Other students finished earlier than a average student would which really intrigued me. Like my partner Hakuba if I remember right I think he's like Kudo a Sherlock Holmes geek should be fun to see if they're any different from each other but him...

At the corner of the room the kid named Kuruba-kun was it? also finished his problems early but that wasn't what interested me it was how fast he finished his problems even faster than Kudo...

Staring at her question sheet she filled out a while ago Haibara thought smirking _if only the day would end a little sooner I want to finish my experiment I was working on in my lab._

Throughout the school day Haibara noticed Kudo looking at this Kuroba person and wondered what was wrong but before she could ask him the school bell rang signaling the end of the school. _Well…its not like it's my business anyway unless he's connected to the black organization I could care less. What concerns me the most is this presence I feel I guess I'll tell Kudo this tomorrow at the trip.._

With everything going on no one noticed the sinister plans going throughout Kaito's head smirking he thinks _Tomorrow's going to be fun! _

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_For the people out there yes I mean you reading this thank you for picking up this little fic ^.^ Also sorry guys for being late on the update :3 I would like to make this really loooong. __J__It takes me a while to update but I already have the next three chapters finished so don't worry I will update but not like really fast. Maybe up to chapter 5 ill update each chapter between three to four days._

Kaito: Oi are you sure they will be fine with this short chapter

Me: I'm su-…. It'll be alright

Shinichi: What's with that pause *sweat drops*

Me: Anyways please do excuse me I forgot to introduce myself *bows* my name unfortunately means bad luck though I would be happy if you were to call me Kanra J

Kaito: Although to me you are my own lady luck

Me: haha I'm sure your mind is filled with thoughts about Shin-chan here

Shinichi: Don't call me that I hate that nickname

Me: I only do it because I love you :3

Shinichi *blushes* "hmph"

Me: Alright then everyone if you would say it with me

Kaito and Shinichi: Till next time!

Bye J


	4. The Bus

Tak! Tak!….

Tak! Tak!...

Oi Haibara! Wake Up! It's the day of the trip. Can't have you staying home just because you hate traveling…

Chik! Chik!

Urusai! I already know if I miss any school trips people would become suspicious like last time and unlike you I actually prepared myself in case anything would happen!

Kudo slightly startled replied "I came all this way so you won't be late and this is how you repay me"

"Ara Are you sure it wasn't just so you can walk me to school" Haibara smirked

A pink hue appeared on Kudos face "Like I could like an evil-eyed yawny girl like you"

Glaring at Kudo "Well you sure are grumpy today I thought you would be happy to go on this trip your dear Ran will be there and that girl that all the boys seem to be attracted to is going too"

"You mean Akako sure she is pretty but sometimes I catch her staring at me and it sends shivers down my spine.. anyways with Ran you already know what happened"

Feeling the detective getting uncomfortable Haibara decided to change the subject "Hmm…I have a question to ask is that Kuroba-kun person a detective like you and Hakuba or just some kind of genius?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday when the teacher assigned those problems he seemed to have been able to solve the entire questions given quickly actually I'm pretty sure he finished faster than you"

"Really? Well I do have some suspicions about him but I'm pretty sure that in this trip I will be able to confirm them"

"Hoh. What suspicions?"

'That he is Kaitou Kid"

"hah! Why would you suddenly say he is Kaitou Kid to me he just looks like some kid who is good at magic"

"Well actually-"

"Kudo-kun, Haibara-san! Hurry up the bus will leave in a few minutes!"

"Ah! All this time I had set my watch thirty minutes late. Hurry up lets go!"

"So much for waking me up early huh" Haibara whispered sarcastically

**At the bus **

"Hey Shin-chan!"

Shivering at the name "Don't call me that it's gross"

"Huh even though your mom called you that don't tell me it has to do with what you wore last ti-"

"I could say the same thing for you B-A-K-A-I-T-O!" smirked Kudo

"Okay girls you can stop flirting and sit down some people do want the bus to leave" Haibara mused

"We weren't flirting anyways where are we even going I don't think they told us last time"

"Our teacher sure does seem to forget things but it's also useful when she doesn't check the homework" Kaito chuckled

As Kaito said that the teacher made an announcement

"Everyone again I seem to have failed to tell you everything (_laughing nervously)the place_ we will be going to is Osaka!"

_Geh Osaka! Don't tell me__**he**__will be there!_

"Are you okay you look a bit pale?"

_Turning around to look at his partner_ Kudo smiles tiredly "No just thought I might meet a troublesome person over there"

"Anyways speaking of troublesome I have a question to ask you, are you Kaito Kid?"

_Jumping a bit in his seat but not noticeable_ Kaito asks "What would bring you to ask that?"

"Just the little trick you pulled at the gamble we had in class"

"Sorry don't know what you're talking about"

"You can't fool me you don't think I didn't notice when you switched my card B to Akako's card A the question I want to ask is why'd you do that"

"Before I answer that tell me how did you know"

"Well it was obvious from all the other cards I was going to end up with either B or A, so it was 50-50 but I knew I would end up with B because I memorized all the cards positions and I think you did too since we just picked up the card from the table instead of doing the usual sticking your hand into something a pretty interesting concept you guys thought about" Kudo smiled

Looking at Kudo in somewhat awe Kaito asks "But I'm pretty sure she shuffled the cards knowing me she came prepared"

"Yes she did but B is the start for Black which could mean Bad luck and is what I attract but you seem to have been the bad so the A must stand for the apple that almost killed snow white huh"

"From your logic you must be snow white huh I'm glad to have been the apple that touched your lips" smirking Kaito reaches up to touch Kudo's lips _soft._

Smacking away Kaito's hand Kudo glares at him asking "Don't avoid the topic! Why did you swap the cards?!"

"Now now don't get mad I just wanted to have fun on this trip no harm done"

_Liar. Why are you not telling me the truth. Well I barely know him so I guess that's fine._Sighing Kudo says "So are you Kaitou Kid or not"

"Huh I'm just your regular old magician if I were Kid I would have made sure my trick wouldn't be found out easy right"

"I gue-"

Cutting himself off Kudo looks out the window staring at the tree behind _I swear I saw someone up there looking at me.. _he shakes his head he knows **_they're_**not here yet they couldn't be he still had more time left.

"Oh looks like where almost here this is going to be fun I think I've only been to Osaka once"

"Hoh why's that?"

"Let's say there it was family business, speaking of visiting you don't look excited for coming here"

"I've only had bad experiences here really just because you're not a couple yet and you see the person you like with another doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me" Kudo sighed

"Ooh! Does Kudo have an ex-girlfriend he doesn't want to meet?"

"More like a jealous ex-boyfriend"

. . . . . . . . . .

Catching Kaito by surprise Kudo starts laughing

"HahAhaha the look on your face was priceless well take this as a lesson. I'm not your innocent princess" smirking Kudo adds "Oh looks like where here"

"Yo if it ain't Kudo!"

After a moment of seeing Heiji, Kudo was overcome with a sense of drowsiness fainting and falling on top of Heiji.

"Oi you're really heavy Kudo!...Kudo?"

"Looks like he passed out maybe because he saw your ugly mug"

"Instead of commenting Kazuha why don'cha help get him off me!"

All of a sudden Kudo was lifted from Heiji to his surprise it was not Kazuha, but by some kid who looked eerily similar to Kudo.

"Saying you're not a princess but fainting from the sight of a prince geez get your priorities straight"

Looking down Kaito recognized the guy who was beneath Kudo "_it's the detective who was with tantei-kun last time"_. Since he didn't know the girl who was kneeling down next to tantei-han he decided to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kuroba Kaito"

"Watashi wa Kazuha Toyoma hajimemashite"

Upon witnessing this Kaito guy appearing a yellow rose and handing it over to a blushing Kazuha, Heiji thought _yep I don't think I'm going to like this guy_.

AUTHORS NOTE: Going to China in four days wish me luck :D also were getting caught up where I am currently at in ArchiveofOurown I think I'll post two for today ;)

Watashi wa= I am

Hajimemashite= Nice to meet you

Kaito: 2?! are you sick or something "feels my forehead".

Me: My birthday is coming soon early gift plus this was short too right?

Shinichi: Will anyone ever review maybe they don't actually like your story.

Me: Please review it would make me happy and encourage me because currently I have 6 chapters.

See you later!


	5. Shi-chan

I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO 1412. PLEASE SUPPORT GOSHO AOYAMA FOR CREATING THESE AMAZING SERIES 3

"Hey you don't think he has a concussion?"

"Stupid He didn't fall on the floor he fell on me!"

_Is that Hattori, god screaming at her won't do him any good he'll probably end up getting smacked heh that's what he gets for what he did to me last time…speaking of which where the hell am I?_

"Oh it looks like he woke up!"

Blinking Kudo wakes up looking directly at Hattori

"You know waking up and seeing your face isn't very helpful" deadpanned Kudo

Then out of nowhere someone grabs Kudo's chin and turns him toward them.

"Then how about seeing mines"

Kudo with wide eyes looked at the way Kaito's disheveled hair matched with his purplish eyes staring at him made him think for a minute _ya it does make it better…_

Glaring at him Kudo says "I've seen better"

Sounding amused Kaito says "Oh I think your wrong maybe your should take a closer look" leaning closer Kaito sees Kudo's face slightly pink making him stop his movement for a minute thinking _cute_

"So you take back what you said"

Before Kudo could retort Heiji interrupted them

"Are you two a couple or something?"

"Like hell that will happen dumbass speaking of which… what were you doing waiting outside the bus you stalker"

"I ain't no stalker just heard from my dad that this school was coming here for a battle of the wits contest and figured you would be here"

"So you figured you would join?"

"Ya"

"Even though you don't even go to our school"

"Hm? Didn't they tell you this isn't a school event thing it's for the public your school just happens to get room for all your students since the limited people who can join is 300"

"Well our sensei seems to forget to mention many things to her students especially if they have any importance"

Before anyone could get familiarized with each other Kudo again sensed someone watching him eyes centering on a tree just above the hotel where they were supposed to be staying at.

"Oi Hattori can I talk to you for a minute over here"

Heiji staring at the detective boy curiously replied 'Sure"

After looking for a good enough distant from the others not to be heard but also not showing any kind of rudeness Kudo relaxes a little.

"What's up Kudo?"

"It's just I've been feeling someone watching me from behind ever since the day our school decided to merge you don't think it has anything to do with that incident do you?"

"I don't know what you mean Kudo but are you sure what your feeling is exactly right?"

"Yes absolutely Haibara also handed me a note saying where being watched after we passed by a tree to get here. You haven't been contacted right or received any signs of someone trying to threaten you?"

"Not that I'm aware of but before your bus got here Kazuha also said she had an uneasy feeling from a little away from your bus but I thought it was just her being nervous in meeting new students"

"If that's all I guess we'll leave it for now but remember to contact me if anything happens ok"

"Huh where are you going?"

"I'm on a school trip aho!"

"Don't be so stingy you know I'll be here to help you"

"Don't need it plus if I do happen to get into trouble Haibara is also here"

"Well if you say so.."

Watching the conversation from a little a far Kaito looked on in confusion. _What was Tantei-kun worrying about from his expressions he seems concerned yet excited?_

"Oi Kaito lets go back to the hotel I bet our teacher is looking for us right now and I'm very tired I want to rest~" Kudo almost moaned

"Hey what's that by your feet"

"Huh" picking up the card Kudo observes it contents and lets out a big sigh

"Just what I needed"

"What is it?"

"It's a heist note from Kaitou Kid" Kudo grimaces _so the thief was here it's been a long time since I saw him in my current body instead of Conan's_"Well that settles it i'm going to sleep and then solving the notice"

"Then let me solve it while you sleep"

"Nah if you want it, search me and if you do i'll file a lawsuit" as Kudo slightly chuckles, adding "Oh plus I have business with him"

Raising his eyebrow Kaito wonders what he had business with him about _If I remember right I never met this detective in a heist but the clock tower heist before. Did he think he could solve his notice that easily_slightly excited Kaito turns and shouts.

"Hey lets go if you want to sleep Sleeping Beauty~"

"Don't call me that", "Hattori I'll see you later I was kidding I'll only rest for like a few hours then we'll meet at 8 ya?"

"Ya ok just go remember to watch out ok you make everyone around you worry a lot"

"Ok I'll see you later then and thanks"

As Kaito looks on between Kudo and Hattori he feeling slightly perplexed why had he felt angry for a moment there? _Maybe it's just me getting frustrated on how easily the detective thinks he can solve my notice_

Kudo noticing Kaito getting lost in his thoughts decides to inspect him from head to toe.

_Ok so he might not be Kaitou Kid but is he really that smart Haibara says that when we were solving the problems he was faster than me the only person I know who is smarter than me is my father._While questioning this, Kudo thought _I'm curious to know as to why he is a magician if I remember correctly this guy had tried to prank me on the first day of school and even then it was a coincidence I even saw the string_

Wanting his questions answered Kudo decides to interrupt whatever it was Kaito was thinking about "Ne Kuraba-kun you still there?"

"Hm? Oh sorry Shi-chan just thinking of something what's up?"

"Don't call me that it gives me the creeps" glared Kudo

"Oh sorry I forgot my nickname for your is princess!" grinned Kaito

"No thanks I rather be called Shi-chan than that and even then I don't want you to call me that"

"Then can I call you Shinichi?"

Taken by surprised Kudo suddenly felt embarrassed the only person who ever called him that was Ran because he was close to her but also mostly because he had little to no friends.

Sighing Kudo looks away embarrassed and says "Fine if it'll get you to stop calling me those ridiculous names. Also I wanted to ask Kuroba-kun why are you a magician?"

"Kaito"

"Huh?" surprising Kudo

"If I call you Shinichi then I would also like you to call me Kaito ne?"

"K-" watching Kaito's face teasingly smiling at him Shinichi didn't want to say his name it was embarrassing he just got to know him. "Kuroba"

"Eh? That's disappointing I told you to call me Kaito"

"I took out the kun didn't I besides I just got to know you but if I do get to know you I'll call you by your first name" as Kudo said this he had his head down not wanting Kaito to see him blushing from embarrassment

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you as to why you became a magician?"

"Well if you want to know then let's have physical contact ya?" smirked Kaito

"huh?! I don't know if the statement from earlier about the ex-boyfriend got you to think that I'm like that I'll tell you now I'm n-not" stuttered the blushing detective

"Didn't you say that you'd call me by Kaito if we got closer why not sooner"

"I don't think physical contact is the only way to do that" Kudo says closing his eyes and putting his hands up in front of him as if it will protect him

After a moment of nobody speaking up Kudo was surprised to hear Kaito laughing so he decided to look up

"Hahaha!"

"Um did something happen?"

"N-no its just your reaction is too cute!" Says Kaito while clutching his stomach

"How am I cute" Kudo says glaring at Kaito

After a few more moments passed Kaito pants from laughing and says "No it's just by physical contact I meant taking a bath at the Onsen together"

After noticing the wrong idea Kudo initially had he ends up blushing and getting angry at the same time

"You did that on purpose didn't you!"

"Well at least I know one thing your reactions are much better than Hakuba's though maybe because your better looking than him" smiled Kaito "Oh! We have to meet everyone at the hall in five minutes let's go!"

Taking Kudo's hand Kaito runs to the hotel not noticing that if he looked back he would see a new shade of red on Kudo's face.

AUTHORS NOTE: Last one of day not posting next until like three days to a week :P I already posted 2 today P.S Please review again it encourages me to continue as I am stuck in a milestone which is why I am going to China too inspiration, love and beauty maybe? :D

Sorry today the app is closed come back tomorrow

Me: "Staring at the message on computer screen" No! Kaito, Shinichi!

See you next time watch out they are not what they seem.

Reference to new Gravity Falls episode lol


	6. The One with the Red Hair

**At the hotel school meeting **

"Mina-san! How are you this fine evening? We are the staff members for this hotel. Please come to ask any questions if you need help. I am the manager of this hotel Umi Ayase"

Walking past the crowd of students Kaito momentarily forgot he was holding Shinichi's hand until he was yanked back, actually yanked so hard he almost smacked into Shinichi.

"Woah there! Jeez Shinichi if you wanted to hug me that bad you should have just asked"

Seeing Shinichi stutter for a moment then glaring just sent a feeling of accomplishment over Kaito making him smile.

"Ne Shinichi I wanted to ask you a question about the heist notice."

"Which is?"

"Why did you decide until later to figure out the notice do you think of this thief lowly because I sure wouldn't."

"No it's actually the exact opposite. I think of him as a great rival, and his magic is really good."

All Kaito's thoughts of Shinichi thinking of himself highly vanished after seeing Shinichi smile, but it also confused him. "It seems like you know KID very well, but I haven't seen you in the newspaper with him except for the clock heist."

Noticing Shinichi slightly jolt up before answering, Kaito knew he was hiding something.

"Oh no it's just I'm friends with the girl who he always steals from and she's a huge fan so she and my friend Ran always tell me about him."

"Oh so that's it, _although it looks like he's telling the truth he's also hiding something_ so what do you think of the notice?"

"Oh do you want to see it too, sorry just I knew if I was with Hattori we would bicker all night about it."

"You think it will take you a whole night to solve it?"

"No, I just know me and him will end up talking about how to catch him and many other useless things" says Shinichi while laughing exasperatedly "Anyways are you curious if you want you can come too?"

"I didn't know you were so sociable Shinichi-chan."

"Drop the chan. I just heard from Aoko that you were a big KID fan, so just thought you might be interested in going."

"You talked to Aoko?"

"The time I was solving the case at school Aoko, Ran and Sonoko apparently hit it off and they decided after the case to take me to a shopping spree, in other words it was just me holding a lot of bags. Aoko decided to talk to me and we got to know each other."

"Oh is that so- Hey! How come she gets first name bases?"

"That's because unlike you she actually asked me if it was okay and plus she's like Ran just more cuter and innocent so I couldn't say no ,so I told her only if I get to call her Aoko."

"Cuter? Innocent? That idiot?"

"Well sorry for being an idiot B-A-K-A-I-T-O!"

Caught in slight surprise Kaito turned around laughing nervously.

"Aoko since when do you pop out without announcing yourself like you always do"

"Well excuse me" Came from an angry looking Aoko "I just came over to ask what you guys will be doing tomorrow."

"Sorry did you want to go on a date with I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow going to hang out with Shinichi"

"I wouldn't go on a date with a person like you, but I'm I didn't know you guys got close"

"Actu-"

"Sorry Aoko this idiot here thinks I'll go with his every whim. Is there something you wanted to do?"

"Oh no there was going to be this competition tomorrow with teams of four I wanted to know if you guys were going to join it."

Suddenly interested in the topic Kaito's ears perked up.

"Competition I didn't read anything about that. And why would you want to know if we would join?"

Smiling Aoko replied "Less competition. Also I hear it's a Sherlock situation apparently one of the hotels rich donors decided to make this competition if I'm right the last name was Grey."

"Are they by chance American and if yes then um isn't weird they're hosting a Sherlock event."

"Oh yes now I remember apparently that person is like Shinichi here a high school detective though I was told that they're not as famous since they mostly spend their time doing something else. I asked them what it was but apparently they also didn't know, but they did say that once that person goes out to solve a murder they'll solve it fast and unnoticeable."

"When did you say the competition was again?"

"Wow Shinichi don't you look all fired up now"

"Actually not really with Kaito's heist on Sunday and the competition tomorrow on Friday it doesn't really give me that long of a time to relax."

Noticing Shinichi lying Kaito thought _You say that but your eyes look all fired up _"Hey when did you figure out the date?"

Shinichi jolted a bit a face appearing like a child caught stealing the cookie jar. "Don't tell Hattori this but I worked out the first two lines when I read it, but don't get me wrong I didn't say anything because I wanted to work it all out first."

Upon hearing the detective say that a surge of excitement went throughout his whole body. Making Kaito analyze his new situation _Three detectives in the same place and a new detective from America who I'm sure will be interested all in the same place as KID _refraining a shark like grin from appearing on his face Kaito faked a cough.

"Thanks Ahoko for once you actually did something of use." interrupting Aoko before she snapped at him Kaito asked "Do you already have a team?"

Eyes opening slightly more in surprise Aoko sighed knowing what Kaito just did "The team is Ran, Sonoko, Reiko and me though I'm sure we could beat you guys especially since we have Ran."

"An all girl team huh? I think that's boring if my team was filled with guys I'd be disappointed though if Shinichi was there I'm sure I could handle it."

"And why would I want to be in your team"

"You wouldn't?"

Aoko sighing at watching the two argue jolted when she felt a gaze on her. It was a cold yet curious feeling turning around Aoko watched the end tips of red hair flowing before a crowd gathered to check in the hotel _Who was that? They gave me a creepy feeling. _

"Oi Aoko you still there."

"Huh Kaito what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just your friends have been calling you for awhile."

Aoko turns around and notices her team for the competition calling her _oh no I forgot we were going to hold a meeting for tomorrow!_

"Well I got to get going it's a big day tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Aoko."

"See you tomorrow Shinichi, oh you too Kaito" Aoko then runs off waving goodbye.

"Don't just say my name as an afterthought" laughed exasperatedly Kaito.

"Hmm so you were asking?"

"huh?"

"You know about joining you team and beating everyone."

"Oh yeah want to join my team although right now it's just me I was thinking about asking Hakuba '_It'll be fun to embarrass him'_ too and the other could be whoever you want, sounds fair right" smiled Kaito.

"Okay it'll be interesting also I will absolutely not lose at a Sherlock event."

"Funny coming from a Sherlock geek fan like you, this sounds interesting how about letting me join."

Turning at the sound of the new voice Shinichi was met with an amused look from none other than Haibara.

"Haibara didn't think you would be interested in something like this."

"Well I also do like to have fun too you know also if my partner is going I would like to get him know him better."

"Interested in Hakuba?"

"Slightly"

"I wouldn't be he's just a jerk who likes ruining other people's fun" Noticing Haibara staring at him Kaito decided to introduce himself "Please do excuse my lateness I am Kuroba Kaito" Popping out a yellow rose Kaito gave it to Haibara, watching her pick up the rose carefully.

"Haibara Ai pleased to make your acquaintance."

Upon closer inspection Kaito noticed Haibara can be described as someone cool? _Her demeanor is one that seems cold but upon looking at her eyes you can tell she's been through a lot. Although I say this she does indeed look beautiful. _

"Kudo I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile but didn't know if you had time its important."

Taking the hint Kaito decided to excuse himself _though I am interested the look of her face when she said important was serious _walking away Kaito chuckled to himself he had other plans for tonight anyways _like Shinichi says the heist is on Sunday. That reminds me Shinichi is meeting with Hattori to discuss about the note let's see how well my detectives just are. _

Watching Kaito leave until he was out of sight Shinichi turned back to Haibara _I also have important news. "_So what's up Haibara?"

"You like him."

….."Huh?!" Shinichi was surprised he didn't know who she was talking about _him?_

"No never mind, I've been meaning to ask if you noticed a dark presence lately."

"Actually no but earlier I noticed Aoko acting weird she looked frightened and when I looked behind her there was a girl there."

"Did you happen to see how she looks like?"

"Actually not really the minute I looked she turned around I think the only noticeable feature I can remember was her hair."

"What about her hair?"

"It was red like apple red. Do you know her?"

"No it's just I noticed two presences one of a cold yet innocent gaze and one full of murder. Maybe she's one of them I also know the person hosting tomorrow's event is known for her beautiful hair color."

"Beautiful. Red is?"

"Well knowing you when you see red you associate it with blood right?"

"Leave me alone. I've also been told she is a detective. You were in America once right didn't happen to have any friends with red hair over there."

"Not that I could think about right now. And you know I was over there because of the organization even if I wanted friends they wouldn't let me have any."

_Oh right she was only there because of them _"Isn't her last name Grey? They said she would show up tomorrow. Even if you didn't tell me this I am curious about her the Sherlock Holmes of America it brings you excitement does it not."

"Only if you're also a detective"_ though it doesn't look like he's listening"_ So what are you doing tonight, any plans?"

"Actually this time yes. I'm planning to meet Hattori to decode the note from KID."

"Mind If I tag along ever since arriving at the hotel and noticing these gazes I've been feeling how do you say.."

"Sure. _You don't have to finish it I know how you feel. _You are my partner right?"

**From the other end **

_**(They are speaking in American)**_

"_Shinichi sure is a romantic is he not though I think he doesn't know it himself. He's probably made a lot of girls fall in love with him unintentionally." _

"_Now you know you shouldn't be looking your stare is too powerful the girl with the brown hair almost noticed you. And in Japan unless you are close with the person you don't use their first name." _

"_Now don't be boring Ryo you know that I like to have fun." _

"_Your fun can be questioned. What are you going to do tomorrow?" _

"_Concerning the competition? I'm not fully certain but I just might lay back and observe." _

"_Now that's a surprise you are not usually one to sit back and watch." _

"_Well I would like to participate but I decided to hold off till the heist." _

"_What heist?"_

"_The one KID is holding on Sunday at-. Well I want it to be a surprise." _

"_And how did you find out." _

"_When Shi-Kudo picked up the note I saw it and of course memorized it." _

"_What they say about you is true you have amazing eyes." _

"_You are my childhood friend you knew since long ago. Come on lets go the wheels are finally starting to move wouldn't want to be left back, now would you." _

"_But it sure is ironic huh?"_

Smiling gently the red haired girl replied "But I love it"

Among the crowd surrounding the two everyone watched as the girl with red hair wearing a dress with sneakers and a guy dressed too similar to be anything but a butler leave. Many opinions passed through everyone's mind that evening but at the end one stuck out the most.

"She is dangerous"


	7. Hurry Up!

**7:01 pm **

"Oi, Kudo there you are!"

"You're one minute and sixty seconds late!"

Hattori just noticing the voice next to him turned from a happy mood to a very sour one. _It's that guy from the last crime!_

"Why is this guy here?"

"Now now Hattori, Hakuba is here because Haibara wanted to bring him along, plus you know he has been to a lot of KID heist's he can be helpful"

"Helpful? How? He has never caught KID it's the reason we're doing this now!"

Hakuba scoffed "I don't need to explain myself to you but I'll have you know I have had a lot of close captures with KID."

"Close captures….not captured"

Haibara sat quietly at the table corner watching as Hattori and Hakuba got into an argument and shifting her eyes to Kudo who looked like he wouldn't even try to intervene instead figuring out the note. She let out a sigh at the idiocy of this group who doesn't even look like they would try to work together. _I am starting to wonder how we are even going to win this competition…well…_

Haibara then proceeded to slam her hands on the table ending all the noise with an even bigger one. "Would you guys shut up? You do know where we are right? Stop trying to cause a scene and get back to your work. I thought you two were decent detectives but I guess Kudo's got you beat huh?"

The two stopped arguing the moment they heard Kudo being a better detective than them_. "Kudo a better detective yea right!"_ they both thought.

Kudo who was so interested in the note was startled when he felt people stare at him like Haibara would when he would do something dangerous. Although he knew who those stares were coming from, he also noticed that someone else was staring at the group bickering. He turned his head to see some girl reading a book.

The girl's hair covered her face but other than that he took a close inspection of her. _Fair skin, athlete, tomboyish. The way she's holding the book tells me she appreciates the story, the way she's turning the pages is extremely careful. That book…. _

"The Sign of Four by Conan Doyle…"

Everyone currently at the table stopped what they were doing to see Kudo staring at someone, they looked in the general direction of the girl and watched as she got up and left.

Hattori was the first one to speak about the subject seeming to find a way to get a one over Kudo. "Oi Kudo~ Do you actually like that girl? I didn't get to see her face but she seems like your type."

The fact that Hattori was teasing him didn't irk Kudo it was the fact that he seemed to imply he has a type and the only people he remembers liking are Ran and maybe Haibara after a while. This interested him so. "What do you mean by my type?"

"Hmm? Your type I noticed that most girls you're with seem to be strong and courageous. The way she carries herself implies physical strength and the way she strides shows she has some military experience."

Everyone at the table stared at Hattori, the reason is that they profiled the girl in small details but Heiji seemed to do an almost full on profile.

Kudo coughed to relieve some of the tensions in the room. "Hattori not to you know dive in deep but you know this how?"

Hattori seemed to blush at the implication and looked like he would protest until he paused and thought for a moment. "She is the person in charge of the game tomorrow. I met her in a meeting a butler came to invite certain people to. She asked for all you guys but I guess the guy didn't get to see you guys. There were a lot of high standard detectives and some of the smartest people in the world too"

Hakuba and Kudo seemed to react the most strongly to the news Heiji just gave them. They both stood up and confronted Heiji. "When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! Who is she?!" All these question came out their mouths simultaneously and only Haibara seemed to watch them in amusement.

Heiji was taken aback by the reaction of the two fellow detectives but had to stop the smile that kept wanting to show on his face. "Calm down guys. I'll tell you everything but just sit down because we're lucky enough to not get kicked out just yet."

Both Kudo and Hakuba seemed to get the hint as they looked around, noticing the glares from the people around them. They both sat down and coughed in their hands quietly excusing themselves.

"So what happened?"

Heiji crossed his arms and looked up at them. "She is beautiful."

The detectives upon hearing this just got confused, although they stayed quiet in order to hear the rest of what Heiji wanted to say.

"I'm surprised that upon meeting her it felt like meeting a…. leader? I can't describe it but she had this aura like she can do anything, her hair is the most stunning thing I have ever seen but her eyes.. they were this grey color that seemed to look into your soul. She covered her eyes after a while with a pair of big glasses which made her look cute; she did it since a man there wouldn't stop shaking when looking at them. I keep complimenting her because when you meet her you will see that wow is she stunning, don't tell Kazuha though because I actually think Misaki which is her name is an awesome girl. She is the leader of her family group the Grey household she took the leader position after her father saw that she was fit, I read that he thought she was ready a while ago but just seemed to be young."

Kudo seemed to be the most interested as he hadn't heard of the family until now which didn't sit well with him. Although hearing what Hattori told him was incising there was one question he wanted to ask.

"Her detective skills?"

Hattori looked at both Kudo and Hakuba thinking about the words to choose. "Her.. detective skills are on par with Sherlock Holmes no I have seen enough to know that she might be more skilled than even him. When she demonstrated a run by inviting all of us to a crime scene, the amount of time she took to observe was short. She solved it fast and quickly before I even got to narrow down the suspects."

This information sent a chill down both detectives' spine not a chill of fear but a chill of excitement in knowing what this girl Misaki was capable of.

Hattori just coughed and looked at Kudo and Hakuba with a very serious expression. "Tomorrow's competition is going to be hard, so I think we should show this girl what we can do."

Haibara looked at the boys who seemed to find a mutual agreement to at least work together tomorrow but knew there was a more important matter.

"Boys although it's nice to see you guys bond over beating a girl, there are more important matters at hand. Haibara then picked up the note "Like this."

Kudo seemed to smirk upon hearing what Haibara said.

"Oh that note don't worry I already solved it."


End file.
